


Zupełnie coś innego

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Season/Series 08, Tydzień Supernatural 2016
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean nigdy nie czuł się tak opuszczony.
Seria sezonowa: sezon ósmy.
Betowała Wirka.





	Zupełnie coś innego

Chociaż mieli jasną umowę, że kiedy następnym razem umrą, to tym razem na dobre i nie będą próbowali się wskrzeszać czy w inny sposób przywracać, Dean nie mógł powstrzymać zbierającego się w nim żalu do Sama.

I nie miało znaczenia, że po apokalipsie zrobił to samo — spełnił życzenie brata, spróbował ułożyć sobie życie. To było coś zupełnie innego! Dean dostał dokładne instrukcje: idź i zwiąż się z Lisą.

Oczywiście zdawał sobie sprawę, że to słabe wytłumaczenie. Mimo wszystko nie rozumiał decyzji brata i był nią zawiedziony. Liczył na coś innego. Przecież Sammy nigdy wcześniej nie liczył się z jego zdaniem....


End file.
